1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ways to provide power to lift objects and propel vehicles. More specifically, it provides a wing configuration to provide lift for an aircraft as well as move vehicles in a horizontal or vertical direction
2. Prior Art
Devices for lifting and rigging heavy equipment have been around for centuries. In fact the rigging used to create one of the seven wonders of the world, the ancient Egyptian pyramids, perplexes engineers and historians to this day. While there are several competing theories, given the technology that was available at that time, it is uncertain how the Egyptians were able to transport and lift the huge stone blocks that make up the pyramids.
Since the time of the Egyptians, the crane and heavy lifting helicopter have emerged as the typical implements used for lifting heavy equipment and material. Cranes are the more cost effective solution of the two. However, cranes have limitations when it comes to height of the lift as well as reach. Cranes can only lift as high as their boom. The height of the boom can be adjusted to a certain extent by increasing the angle between the ground and the boom. But as this angle is increased the reach or distance between the base of the boom and the load being lifted is decreased, thus reducing the reach of the crane. The end result is that in certain situations the crane may be able to lift the load high enough, but at that point the crane is not capable of reaching far enough away from its base to put the load in the desired location.
Another consideration in using a crane is the relationship between the weight of the load and the reach needed for the lift. In order to increase the reach of the crane, the angle between the boom and the ground can be decreased. However, as the reach is increased the lifting capacity of the crane is decreased. This is due to the fact that as the reach is increased the lever arm of the moment about the base of the boom is increased and in turn the moment about the base of the boom is also increased. In the end, the weight of the load as well as the height and reach of the lift must be within the envelope of capability of the crane.
When the lift is outside the capability of the crane it becomes necessary to use a helicopter. The helicopter has the advantage of having an unlimited height and reach on any given lift. However, the weight of the load is a critical limiting factor in using a helicopter to lift equipment and materials. While the load weight limit for a helicopter varies with air density, it is generally not a significant change. It therefore may be necessary to locate and use a larger helicopter due to the weight of the load. The cost involved in using a helicopter can also be prohibitive.
Another drawback of using a helicopter for lifting equipment and materials is that they are mechanically complex and relatively inefficient. They are comprised of thousands of intricate moving parts which are subject to failure. They also rely solely on the direct thrust of the rotors for lift. They do not take advantage of a wing configuration that would create lift from both direct thrust and the differences of pressure created by the Bernoulli principle. As such, the typical helicopter only produces 5 to 12 pounds of lift per horsepower of its engine.
The same power plants used to provide lift in a helicopter can also be used to propel other types of vehicles. Two typical applications would be an airboat and a hovercraft. The airboat floats on the water and is propelled by thrust produced by a reward facing propeller pushing air reward from the boat. Here, as in the helicopter, the force moving the boat forward is limited solely to the direct thrust of the propeller without using a wing configuration to create additional forward force using the Bernoulli principle.
The hovercraft is propelled using the same principles as the airboat. However part of the air on the hovercraft is diverted downward underneath the craft to create a cushion of air on which the hovercraft floats. This allows the craft to move over water as well as land.